1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit device, and more particularly, to a circuit device which is capable of controlling a plurality of light-emitting devices to emit light sequentially in accordance with various orders and various light flashing frequencies by a way of programmable design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With industrial and economic development, the night lighting device provides people could continue the activities at night. It also makes various manufacturers to continuously develop various lighting devices for better lives, such as household lamps, decorative lights or various traffic lights. Due to the technology development, these lighting devices can not only provide traditional lighting feature but also decorate their home or street with lights of different colors for enhancing the festive atmosphere. Therefore, these lighting devices have an inseparable relationship with people's life.
Furthermore, in recent years, light-emitting diodes (LED) have been widely used in various lighting devices and gradually become the mainstream of market. As light-emitting diodes have benefits such as small size, long life and resistance to impact, etc., light-emitting diodes are paid attention by many domestic and international manufacturers.
Because the traditional light-emitting devices or lighting devices typically contain a plurality of light emitting devices, such as light bulbs, light emitting diodes or cold-light emitting device. Most of these light emitting devices will be coupled to the circuit boards and switches. Wherein, the switches are utilized to control these light-emitting units for flashing or the flashing of emitting light or the order of emitting light, which make the light-emitting devices or the lighting devices with different functions. For example, light emitting devices or lighting devices can generate changeable light with different situations at night or be utilized for identity and security purposes through these light-emitting units.
For example, the application of similar light-emitting devices has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,464. The '464 patent disclosed a traditional light-emitting device comprising a switch coupled to a number of light emitting units (such as light emitting diodes) for controlling or driving the light-emitting units to flash and/or the order of emitting lights.
However, the said light emitting units of the light emitting devices although can be installed in any order or a single pre-set pattern, but the light-emitting units just can be controlled to open or close in a single default order, which often appears to be quite monotonous and unable to attract the attention of users and other people around.
Furthermore, the light-emitting device with light-emitting diodes although can save more power than conventional light-emitting device, but the light-emitting diodes have a fixed light order. The light-emitting device can not be able to change the situation in accordance with the different needs of users, even the situation of atmosphere has different light condition. The light-emitting diodes will flash according to the original order. It always causes the user inconvenience and distress of others, and does not meet the environmental protection trend for saving energy.